Knock Knock
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Aku tak pernah memanggil si superhero gadungan itu. Tapi, kenapa dia selalu datang ke rumahku, berlama-lama disana, dan... sebentar. Apa tadi ia mencoba untuk menggodaku? HUMAN FORM. SLASH SPLENDIDxFLIPPY. ONESHOT.


**A/N : **Haloooo! Saya penduduk baru disini. Rencananya cuma ngontrak bentar, kok. Ohohoho. Permisi~ #plak Ini fanfic pertama saya buat Happy Tree Friends. Maaf kalo ada yang aneh buat karakterisasinya. Ohohoho.

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya Mondo Media. Saya? Cuma punya otak dan tangan buat ngetik cerita aneh bin ajaib ini.

**Warning : **Slash SplendidxFlippy. Yang alergi slash, silakan tekan tombol back. Saya gak terima flame yang marah-marah masalah pairing. Pemakaian human form mereka. Oiya, kalo ada /bla-bla-bla/ itu artinya Fliqpy lagi ngomong. Oh. Dan OOC.

* * *

**Flippy's POV**

Lagi, si _superhero _gadungan itu datang ke rumahku. Padahal, tak sekali pun aku memanggilnya. Meneriakkan kata 'tolong' saja sudah haram bagiku, apalagi sampai memanggil bantuan darinya? Amit-amit. Aku, seorang mantan anggota W.A.R. mana mungkin butuh bantuannya, si sok tahu kebanyakan gaya ini.

Tapi...

Kenapa, oh, kenapa setiap hari dengan gaya sok heroiknya itu, ia selalu menerobos masuk ke rumahku?

Minggu lalu, dengan sangat tidak sopannya ia menghancurkan pintu masukku, melepaskan daun pintu dari engselnya sebelum mendarat penuh bangga di depanku yang terbengong-bengong di sofa. Hari berikutnya, ia memecahkan kaca jendelaku, tepat ketika aku sedang sarapan, membuatku nyaris menelan roti panggangku seluruhnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kejadian dimana ia dengan sangat tidak sopannya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tepat ketika aku berada di dalam _shower. _Beruntung aku segera melilitkan handuk di pinggang sebelum _superhero _mesum itu melihatku telanjang.

Tapi, sungguh. Untuk apa dia terus datang kesini, setiap hari, padahal tak kupanggil sama sekali?

Si brengsek berambut biru ini bahkan sengaja berlama-lama di dalam rumahku dengan alasan:

"Rumahmu nyaman, sih. Lagipula, siapa yang tahu kalau kau nanti butuh bantuan?"

Dan dia selalu mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan kedipan matanya.

Berkali-kali kubilang aku tak butuh bantuannya, bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahku sendiri, tapi tetap saja ia bersikeras untuk berada di rumahku. Mata birunya senantiasa menatapku sambil tersenyum aneh. Ia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan minta tolong dari Giggles dan Toothy. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak dari kursi makanku setiap kali aku mengusirnya!

_Superhero _aneh...

Lama-lama akan kucincang dia dengan pisau tentaraku. Tak perlu menunggu Fliqpy keluar dan menghabisinya. Biar kuhabisi si brengsek ini di sini, sekarang.

Bicara tentang Fliqpy.

_Alter ego_-ku yang psikopat itu sempat mengungkapkan satu penyataan paling aneh dan paling sinting. Jauh lebih sinting dari sikap haus darahnya itu.

/Dia suka padamu, Flippy! Akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau mendekatimu!/

Oh, yang benar saja...

/Hei, buktinya ia terus datang ke rumahmu meskipun sambutanmu dingin begini. Menurutku, ia sedang berusaha keras untuk mendekatimu!/

... Hanya orang sinting yang berani mendekatiku. Apalagi ia tahu soal kau, hei _alter ego _yang suka bikin susah.

/Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Splendid memang sinting, kan? Gaya sok _hero_-nya, pakaiannya, apalagi penutup mata warna merah yang buluknya amit-amit itu?/

... Betapa aku membenci Fliqpy dan mulut sok tahunya...

Tapi...

Apa benar apa yang Fliqpy katakan? Splendid, si _superhero, _menaruh hati padaku, si psikopat? Tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin.

... Iya, kan?

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends ****from**** Mondo Media**

**Knock Knock from**** are. key. take. tour**

* * *

PRANG! WUSH!

"_Hero _disini! Hahahaha!"

... Dan itu adalah kaca ke-lima yang harus kuganti minggu ini...

Diiringi geraman pelan, aku membalikkan tubuhku dari kompor dan melihat Splendid berdiri di tengah ruang makan dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Penutup mata menjijikkannya berkibar-kibar di belakang. Senyum penuh bangga menghias di wajahnya yang tampa—jelek.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku sinis. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, memberikan sinyal kepadanya kalau aku tak senang didatangi. "Mau numpang makan lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Splendid dengan suara ceria. "Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu, Flippy!" sambungnya sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sekali-kali, ingin rasanya aku menonjok senyum menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya.

"Jadi," Si brengsek berbaju biru itu berjalan mendekat. Mata biru cerahnya menatapku dengan penuh keceriaan. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tak ada." sahutku singkat. Tak mempedulikan Splendid yang masih berada di ruang makan, aku kembali menyibukkan diri membuat sarapan. Gara-gara kedatangan Splendid, telur mata sapiku jadi gosong. Sambil menggerutu pelan, aku mengangkat telur gosongku dan meletakkannya di piring. Diiringi desah napas kecewa, aku membawa piring tersebut ke meja makan dan—

"Kau tahu, aku bisa membalikkan waktu supaya kau tak melewatkan waktu mengangkat telurmu."

Aku terlonjak ketika mendengar suara Splendid tepat di telinga kiriku. Desah napas sang pemuda berambut biru menerpa daun telingaku, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Nyaris saja aku menjatuhkan piring sarapanku gara-gara dia! Dengan gerakan cepat, aku menjauhinya dan berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Oya? Wah, maaf kalau begitu!" kata Splendid sambil tertawa-tawa riang. "Kalau begitu, biar kubalikkan waktu sebelum telurmu gosong sebagai ucapan minta maaf." Splendid bersiap-siap untuk terbang dan memutar dunia ke arah sebaliknya. Tapi, ia tak pernah terbang. Langkahnya terhenti karena apa yang kukatakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian putar waktu sebelum kau lahir, hm? Gagalkan kelahiranmu sendiri supaya kau tidak usah menggangguku terus."

Sungguh, aku menyesal setelah mengatakannya. Ingin rasanya mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi lidahku kelu.

Rasa bersalah semakin menghujam ketika aku melihat kedua mata biru itu tampak begitu sedih. Aku semakin merasa berdosa ketika melihat lekuk ceria bibirnya mendadak berubah menjadi penuh kesedihan.

"Begitu." gumamnya pelan. "Maaf kalau selama ini aku menganggumu. Mungkin... Mungkin sudah waktunya aku pergi untuk menyelamatkan yang lainnya."

Dan sebelum kucegah, Splendid sudah terbang tinggi, meninggalkan satu lubang besar di atap untuk kuperbaiki. Si brengsek itu...

/Kau tahu, tadi itu agak-agak kasar./

Oh, lagi-lagi si Tuan Sok Tahu mau ikut campur.

/_Well, _agak susah untuk tidak ikut campur mengingat aku selalu ada di sini, di dalam tubuhmu./

Ya, ya, ya. Apalagi nasehat bodoh darimu? Kau mau memberitahuku untuk pergi menyusulnya dan minta maaf?

/Ya./

Oh, yang benar saja!

/Kau tidak lihat wajahnya? Kau tidak lihat betapa ia terluka dengan kalimatmu?/

Um... Ya? Lalu?

/Lalu? Lalu? Astaga! Kadang, kau bisa lebih kejam dariku!/

... _Drama queen..._

/Lebih baik menjad seorang _drama queen _daripada menjadi _queen of ice _sepertimu, Flippy./

Kau berlebihan, Fliqpy! Itu semua salahnya! Salah si bodoh dengan penutup mata norak itu! Bukan hanya menerobos, tapi juga menghancurkan jendela, pintu depanku, pintu kamar mandiku, dan sekarang atap! Sekalian saja ia hancurkan seluruh rumahku! Kalau dia tidak setiap hari menerobos masuk rumahku sembarangan, aku mau bersikap ramah padanya!

/Yaah... Mungkin itu caranya untuk mendekatimu. Kau ingat ketika kau mencoba untuk mendekati Flaky? Setiap hari kau mengiriminya bunga, padahal kau tahu ia alergi bunga. Belum lagi ia takut padamu yang—/

Ralat. Ia takut pada-MU yang tak henti-hentinya meneror Flaky sampai ia takut setengah mati denganku. Saking takutnya, ia sudah berteriak ketakutan dan lari tunggang langgang ketika melihatku dari ujung jalan. Dan alasan bodohmu adalah ia tak cocok denganku.

/Memang dia tidak cocok denganmu, Flippy. Kau mau terus melindunginya sepanjang hari, sepanjang waktu?/

Lalu, Splendid cocok untukku?

/Paling tidak kalian bisa saling melindungi. Ia berani dan punya niat besar untuk mendekatimu terus./

Mengganggu. Lagipula, aku masih normal.

/Normal? Lalu, apa itu pikiran-pikiran mengenai wajah tampan Splendid, betapa seksi bokongnya, betapa menariknya senyum cerianya, betapa indah mata bi—/

Hei! Berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak menginvasi pikiranku, Fliqpy! Sungguh, kadang kau ini lebih bigos daripada Petunia dan Giggles sekalipun...

/Pokoknya kau harus menghampiri Splendid sekarang!/

Kenapa? Itu semua salahnya, kok! Dia selalu menggangguku! Dia yang salah, bukan aku! Seharusnya dia yang minta maaf!

/Flippy.../

Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke rumahnya! Sudah jelas kalau dia yang salah, dia yang merusak rumahku, dan dia yang mengganggu kehidupanku! Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang! Sekarang setelah aku berhasil berdamai dengan _alter ego_-ku yang menyebalkan dan sulit dikendalikan ini, aku malah menerima masalah lainnya yang jauh lebih menyebalkan!

/Flippy, kalau kau tidak mau ke rumahnya, aku terpaksa mengambil alih tubuh ini./

Kau tak akan berani—

/Demi masalah percintaanmu, Flippy-_honey, _apapun akan kulakukan./

Aku tak sempat protes karena detik berikutnya, aku merasa seperti ditarik, seiringan dengan kegelapan yang semakin kelam menyelimutiku.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku selalu diingatkan betapa bencinya aku dengan Fliqpy...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Splendid memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Semangat menggebu-gebu yang biasanya menguar darinya hari itu menghilang, sirna. Awalnya, semua dimulai dengan begitu menyenangkan. Pagi yang cerah dengan langit biru dan awan putih. Burung-burung sibuk berkicau riang di depan jendela kamarnya, menyambutnya yang tersenyum cerah setelah tidur beberapa jam. Sarapan juga berjalan baik dengan seiris roti hasil buatannya sendiri. Koran pun tidak memberitakan suatu hal yang mengerikan seperti kecelakaan massal, kapal karam, atau lebih buruk lagi seorang perempuan berambut _pink_ yang sibuk berteriak-teriak minta tolong meskipun hanya karena jarinya tertusuk jarum jahit.

Kadang, menjadi _superhero _tak sehebat yang ia bayangkan dulu. Bahkan, kegiatannya menyelamatkan orang mulai terasa membosankan.

Tapi, itu semua berakhir ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis berambut hijau. Dan entah sejak kapan ia tertarik dengan mata hijau cerah bagai padang rumput terhijau. Ia juga tak ingat kapan ia tertarik dengan senyum kecil yang sering Flippy tunjukkan di depan umum. Splendid juga tak ingat sejak kapan ia mengagumi tubuh indah Flippy di balik seragam tentaranya itu.

Oh, ya. Splendid sering sekali menelanjangi Flippy dengan kedua matanya, terima kasih kepada kemampuannya untuk melihat tembus pandang. Dan ia sering menggunakan kemampuannya itu untuk mengintip Flippy di depan umum. Bagian favorit sang _superhero _adalah bokong sang psikopat yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menggoda dan kencang...

Oke. Mari kita hentikan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Flippy.

Senyum gembira Splendid saat mengingat-ingat Flippy berubah sedih saat kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi. Hatinya serasa ditusuk ratusan pisau ketika kalimat pedas yang dilontarkan oleh Flippy kembali terngiang.

Sebenarnya, sudah sering Flippy melontarkan kata-kata pedas kepada Splendid, tapi entah kenapa kata-kata kali ini terasa paling menohok. Dulu, ia hanya menanggapi sindiran dan kalimat pedas Flippy dengan tawa cerah dan kembali mendekati sang mantan tentara itu dengan lebih agresif. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan pandangan mencela yang selalu diberikan oleh Flippy saat ia berada di rumah sang mantan tentara.

"Mungkin aku sudah lelah..." gumam sang pahlawan bertopeng merah sambil mendesah lesu.

Mungkin ia sudah lelah. Selama ini, sinyal-sinyal yang diberikan Splendid kepada Flippy sangat jelas. Omongan dan bahasa tubuh yang menjurus ke kata suka. Tidak cukupkah itu semua?

Splendid baru saja akan mengambil roti dari meja dapur ketika terdengar bunyi bel. Diiringi gerutuan pelan, Splendid meletakkan kembali piring rotinya dan berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan ke arah pintu. Mata birunya menatap malas daun pintu dan tanpa ia lihat siapa yang berada di seberang sana, tangannya langsung memutar kenop pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya Splendid ketika mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di seberang pintu.

Seorang pemuda manis berambut hijau. Mata kuningnya bersinar cemerlang bagaikan mentari dan senyumnya... Astaga. Tak pernah Splendid melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Itu bukan senyum sinis atau penuh ejekan yang sering ia terima, tapi ini... Ini... Senyuman yang begitu menggoda.

"Hei." desah Fliqpy. Ya. Orang yang sedang berdiri di seberang pintu adalah Fliqpy dalam tubuh Flippy. Sang psikopat masih memegang kendali atas tubuh induk semangnya. Sang pemuda berambut hijau masih tersenyum seduktif.

Splendid masih terpaku di ambang pintu, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "... Flippy...?"

Fliqpy tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku mau minta maaf atas apa yang sudah kukatakan." gumam Fliqpy sambil menunduk sedih. Ia melirik sosok Splendid yang masih terpaku melalui sela-sela rambut hijaunya. "Aku... Aku betul-betul menyesal mengenai apa yang telah aku katakan tadi. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"

Splendid masih terdiam. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, tak jelas ingin mengeluarkan suara apa. Sungguh, ini tidak seperti Flippy yang ia kenal. Flippy tak mungkin mau meminta maaf padanya untuk masalah seperti ini. Mungkin, kalau yang ia sakiti secara tak sengaja adalah penduduk Happy Tree lainnya, kata maaf masih akan keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi, Splendid...

"Splendid?" panggil Fliqpy. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan di depan wajah sang pahlawan. "Kau bengong, ya?"

Splendid tersentak dari lamunannya. Dengan wajah merah padam, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok Fliqpy sambil menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Ti... Tidak apa-apa." gumamnya tak jelas. "Aku... Aku mengerti kenapa kau sampai mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu. Pasti, kau selama ini merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku, kan?"

Fliqpy memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Mungkin... Mungkin... Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja." gumam Splendid sedih. Sang pemuda bertopeng merah itu memutar tubuhnya dengan lesu, memunggungi Fliqpy. "Aku sadar kalau aku yang salah karena sudah menerobos rumahmu dengan seenaknya. Aku juga ingin minta maaf atas apa yang sudah kurusak. Semuanya akan kuperbaiki, aku janji.

"Tapi... Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal. Satu hal yang terus mendorongku untuk terus berada di dekatmu, meskipun kau tak suka. Satu hal yang terus mendorongku untuk terus mengajakmu bicara meskipun balasannya selalu menyakitkan hati. Aku.. Aku...

"Aku mencintaimu.

"Bodoh, memang terdengarnya. Aku yang jarang—bahkan tak pernah—berinteraksi dengamu bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Semua orang beranggapan aku pasti mencintai Giggles karena aku paling sering menyelamatkannya. Atau mungkin Toothy. Tapi, tidak. Justru kau yang tak pernah kueselamatkan yang paling menarik bagiku. Kau yang begitu independen, tegar, dan tak mudah berteriak minta tolong."

"Splendid."

"Mungkin selama ini aku yang salah karena tak pernah berterus terang padamu mengenai perasaanku. Harus kuakui kalau aku sangat canggung dalam mendekati orang yang kusukai, dan aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuatmu merasa tak nyaman."

"Splendid."

"Tapi, aku akan katakan sekali lagi, jauh dari dalam lubuk hatikku, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh, sungguh mencintaimu, Fli—"

Belum sempat Splendid menamatkan pengakuan cintanya, ia merasakan tangan seseorang merengkuh pundaknya dan memutar tubuhnya. Sebelum Splendid sempat protes, ia merasakan sepasang bibir lembut berbenturan dengan bibirnya sendiri, menguncinya dalam ciuman lembut.

Kedua mata biru Splendid membelalak lebar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Flippy? Menciumnya? Memimpikannya saja Splendid tak pernah. Seandainya seseorang bersaksi melihatnya berciuman dengan Flippy, ia pasti akan mencap orang tersebut sinting. Mana sudi Flippy menciumnya seperti ini?

Selama beberapa detik, bibir keduanya masih terpaut hingga akhirnya sang pemuda berambut hijau menjauh terlebih dulu. Cengiran kecil tampak di wajah manisnya dan mata kuningnya berkilat jenaka.

Tunggu. Kuning?

"Lain kali, kalau mau mengungkapkan cinta, pastikan kalau kau bicara dengan orang yang tepat." ucap Fliqpy sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Splendid luar biasa merah. Jadi, pengakuan cinta panjang kali lebar kali tinggi yang sudah ia utarakan tadi itu percuma? Flippy tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali? Dan... Sebentar. Berarti, ciuman yang tadi itu bukan ciuman dengan Flippy, tapi dengan sang _alter ego _psikopat, Fliqpy.

Oh, Tuhan. Splendid sudah mencium seorang psikopat...

"Sekarang," Suara Fliqpy membuyarkan lamunan dan ratapan sedih Splendid. "Aku akan membiarkan Flippy mengambil alih lagi. Saat mataku sudah berubah hijau, ulangi lagi ceramahmu tentang cinta bla-bla-bla itu. Pastikan kalau ia langsung jatuh cinta mendengar penuturan panjang membosankanmu itu, ya." sambungnya sambil mengedip jahil.

"Tu—"

Tak butuh waktu beberapa detik, mata kuning yang semula menatap jenaka ke arahnya berubah menjadi warna hijau teduh yang biasa Splendid kenal. Mata hijau yang sekarang menatapnya lurus dengan penuh kebingungan dan... Apakah itu panik yang Splendid lihat?

"Ap—Kenapa aku ada di rumahmu!" seru Flippy panik. "Dan... Dan kenapa kau bisa berada sedekat ini denganku? Me... menjauh!" serunya sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Splendid yang lebih besar itu menjauh.

Splendid tersenyum kecil. Sang pemuda berambut biru meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Flippy dan menarik pemuda berambut hijau itu mendekat. Tanpa peringatan apapun, sang _superhero _mendongakkan dagu sang mantan tentara dan mengecupnya telak di bibir. Kembali Splendid merasakan kelembutan mulut pemuda di dalam dekapannya, namun kali ini terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Keduanya tak saling menjauhkan dan malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Splendid sendiri tak menyangka-nyangka ternyata Flippy perlahan-lahan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Splendid, menarik sang pemuda berambut biru semakin dekat. Ia bahkan membuka mulutnya, mempersilakan lidah lihai sang pemuda bertopeng merah itu untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya yang hangat.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa keduanya untuk menjauh dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mata biru dan hijau saling beradu. Tangan Flippy masih melingkar di leher Splendid, sementara Splendid melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Flippy.

"Aku... Aku menyangka kalau kau..." gumam Splendid sambil tersenyum kecil. Mata birunya tampak bersinar gembira dengan apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Flippy menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "... Sebenarnya, aku tidak membencimu." gumamnya pelan. Jari-jarinya memainkan sisa kain merah yang melilit di kepala Splendid. "Aku sebenarnya tidak membencimu dan... Harus kuakui kalau kau sangat menarik..."

Splendid tak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya. Deretan gigi putih cemerlang tampak jelas di wajahnya ketika melihat sikap malu-malu seorang Flippy. "Jadi, kau mau mengakui kalau kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Ngh... Tidak juga. Aku hanya bilang kau menarik, itu saja."

"Menarik, berarti kau suka, kan?" goda Splendid.

Flippy mencoba untuk mendorong Splendid menjauh dengan menempatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada Splendid. Sayang, kedua tangan sang _superhero _masih melingkar di pinggang Flippy dan mengunci sang pemuda berambut hijau dekat dengannya. "Mimpi saja, kau..."

"Aaaw~ Kau manis sekali, siiih~" seru Splendid ceria dan memeluk Flippy lebih erat. Ia menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Flippy dan menggosok-gosokkannya dengan gemas. "Aku jadi semakin cinta~"

Flippy hanya menggerutu pelan dengan wajah merah padam bagai tomat. Ia sudah pasrah dan malas untuk menjauhkan Splendid yang sekarang sibuk mencubiti pipi sang pemuda bermata hijau. Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Splendid sambil tersenyum kecil. Yah, ia memang tidak pernah membenci Splendid. Ia hanya kesal saja karena pemuda berambut biru itu selalu datang di saat yang tak tepat, tanpa diundang pula. Seandainya ia lebih bisa menahan diri dan menunggu undangan makan malam, sarapan, atau makan siang dari Flippy, mungkin ia tak pernah merasa sebal dengannya.

Tunggu. Bicara tentang sebal dan menerobos masuk.

Flippy menusuk pipi Splendid dengan jari telunjuknya. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam sang _superhero _dengan tatapan sinis. Dengan nada suara tak kalah dingin, ia berkata:

"Kau harus mengganti atap dan pintu rumahku yang kau jebol!"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaaa... Ini dikerjain pada hari Rabu pagi setelah ngerjain tugas Geometri dan disambung di kelas studio perancangan. Mumpung hari ini menyampah dan dapet internet gratis! Muahahah! #mahasiswagakbener

Ehm. Jadi, begitulah fanfic pertama saya di Happy Tree Friends. Maaf kalo aneh dan maaf juga kalo OOC.

Ada yang mau review? :D


End file.
